First Day
by Niagara14301
Summary: "First Day" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, we go back and see Lucinda's first day at Royal Prep.


First Day - a Sofia the First fanfic

**First Day**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and takes place shortly after "Sisters". I want to thank jakevoronkov1 not only for giving me permission to use the character of the Scarlet Warrior (from jakevoronkov1's fan fiction featuring the Scarlet Warrior), but also for providing feedback that helped in writing this story.

**A new day**

At Enchancia Castle, a fourteen-year-old Lucinda was in her bedroom awaiting her first day at Royal Prep. Lucinda was standing there in a dark blue gown, wearing a silver tiara, wearing dark blue shoes, and wearing the Amulet of Tlara around her neck. She was now officially a Princess, and her royal training would now commence. To say that Lucinda was nervous was an understatement. She didn't know what to expect out of the new crowd she would be meeting. Would they be accepting of her? Or would history repeat itself and she would be shunned as soon as they found out she was a witch? At that point, all Lucinda wanted to do was to lock her door and hide.

As Lucinda paced the floor, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Lucinda asked nervously.

"It's me - Amber" a teenage Amber said. "May I come in?"

"Come in" Lucinda said.

Amber walked in and immediately saw that Lucinda was nervous. Amber then walked over and hugged Lucinda.

"It's okay" Amber said in a comforting way. "Everything is going to be fine, Lucinda".

"You must think I'm ... so weak" Lucinda nervously said.

"Not at all" Amber gently said. "This is all so new for you. You must be feeling all kind of doubts right about now. Just remember this - your as good as anybody else at Royal Prep. You have every right to be there".

"Thank you, Amber" Lucinda smiled. "Time to put on a brave face".

"That's the spirit!" Amber smiled. "Just one thing".

"What?" Lucinda asked.

"If anybody asks you to try out the magic swing, don't!" Amber advised. "It's got a spell on it that sends everybody who swings on it into the fountain. Some people think it's funny to break in a new Prince or Princess in that way".

"Thanks for the warning, Amber" Lucinda said. This now changed things for Lucinda. This was now a challenge to be overcome. And Lucinda loved nothing better than a good challenge, especially when it involved besting some troublemaker.

Lucinda and Amber walked out to the courtyard where a carriage was waiting. A fourteen-year-old Sofia, and a teenage James, were already aboard. Lucinda immediately noticed the two flying horses attached to the carriage.

"Just to let you know" Amber started, "the carriage flies".

"Neat!" Lucinda smiled. "I've never been aboard a flying carriage before".

Lucinda and Amber then climbed aboard the carriage.

"Your gonna love this, Lucinda" Sofia smiled.

"This is my first flying carriage trip" Lucinda smiled. "I'm rather looking forward to it".

"We're ready" Amber said to the carriage driver.

With that, the carriage and it's flying horses took flight. Lucinda was totally amazed, and enjoyed every moment of the flight. Before long, the carriage arrived at Royal Prep. Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and James stepped off the carriage. The four started walking up the steps to Royal Prep when a female voice called out "Ah! Princess Lucinda. Up here, dear".

Lucinda looked up to see Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather hovering above her.

"Wow!" Lucinda thought in amazement. This was the first time she had encountered fairies.

"We'll see you in a little bit" Sofia smiled at Lucinda. "Your in good hands".

Sofia, Amber, and James walked into Royal Prep as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather came closer to Lucinda.

"My name is Flora" Miss Flora started. "And these are Fauna, and Merryweather. We're the headmistresses of Royal Prep. Welcome, Princess Lucinda".

"We're honored to have you here" Miss Fauna smiled at Lucinda. "We don't often get a student like you who already has a well rounded magical background. It's a pleasure having you here".

Lucinda smiled. Perhaps she would fit in at Royal Prep afterall.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather then took Lucinda and gave her a brief tour of the school, and handed Lucinda her class schedule. Since Lucinda still had about a half hour until her next scheduled class, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather let Lucinda get use to the grounds.

As Lucinda walked around the grounds, she noticed she was the only one out and about at the moment. Soon, Lucinda came across the magic swing.

"So, your the troublemaking thing!" Lucinda thought to herself. Lucinda made sure nobody was around, then pulled out her wand, pointed it at the swing, and said "Recro Ad Exemplar Fortuna". Lucinda had just put a counter spell on the magic swing which now caused the swing to behave nicely. At that moment, the school bell rang indicating there was ten minutes to get to the next class. Lucinda quickly looked at her class schedule, then headed inside the school.

Unknown to Lucinda, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather had been watching Lucinda from the roof of Royal Prep.

"Oh, my!" Flora exclaimed. "Did Princess Lucinda just fix the swing?"

"Wonderful!" Fauna smiled.

"I like her!" Merryweather chuckled.

**Time for lunch**

It was now Noon, and Lucinda had finished her first two classes of the day. Before long, Lucinda found herself at the Royal Prep lunch room. She picked up her lunch, and sat down with Sofia, Amber, and James.

"How did your morning go, Lucinda?" Sofia asked.

"Quite well" Lucinda smiled. "I had a history class, then a writing class. I notice we'll all be together next class".

"Oh yes, weapons proficiency" Amber groaned. "I'll never understand why I was assigned to that class?"

As Amber talked to James, Sofia motioned Lucinda to come close.

"What is it, Sofia?" Lucinda whispered.

"It was Scarlet's idea for Amber to attend that class" Sofia whispered to Lucinda. "Scarlet wants the four of us to be ready to defend ourselves should the need arise".

"Scarlet has that kind of pull here at Royal Prep?" Lucinda whispered

"Oh, yes" Sofia whispered. "Scarlet knows Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather very well. They helped train Scarlet when she was our age".

"Wow!" Lucinda whispered, being impressed.

"And I have another surprise for you" Sofia whispered. "Scarlet's our weapons proficiency teacher".

"Really?" Lucinda whispered, totally amazed at the news.

"That's right" Sofia whispered back.

Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and James then finished their lunch. Since there was about a half hour before the next class, Lucinda decided to take a walk outside. As Lucinda walked around outside, a female voice called out to her.

"Princess Lucinda?" a teenage Princess asked.

"Yes" Lucinda smiled.

"I'm Princess Deidre of the Kingdom of Hythoria" the Princess announced.

"Nice to meet you" Lucinda said.

"Did you know we have a magic swing?" Deidre asked. "It swings by itself".

"Sounds interesting" Lucinda replied.

Deidre then took Lucinda over to the magic swing.

"And so it begins" Lucinda thought to herself. "Just play along, girl. This should be fun".

"All you have to do is sit down on it, and it will swing itself" Deidre instructed.

Lucinda sat down on the swing. The swing started rocking.

"Now that little Princess want to be will get hers" Deidre thought to herself in a mocking town of voice.

The swing gently rocked Lucinda up and down. After about two minutes, the swing came to a gentle stop, and Lucinda hopped off.

"What?!" Deidre exclaimed, shocked that the swing didn't dump Lucinda into the fountain.

"Did I do it wrong?" Lucinda asked, feigning ignorance.

"It was suppose to ..." Deidre started.

"... dump me into the fountain?" Lucinda finished.

"I don't know what you did, but I'm gonna find out!" Deidre exclaimed.

"I don't know what your talking about" Lucinda said, again feigning ignorance.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Deidre snapped at Lucinda.

"Then don't act stupid!" Lucinda snapped back as she started to walk away.

"You may think your something special, being a witch!" Deidre snapped at Lucinda. "I'll have you know we all do magic here. I can do it all!".

"Really?" Lucinda asked as she turned around. "Can you teleport using a wand?"

"What?!" Deidre asked in a puzzled tone.

"I can" Lucinda started. "Can you produce a Patronus Charm?"

"What?!" Deidre again asked in a puzzled tone.

"I can" Lucinda said. "Obviously, you can't. And obviously, you can't do everything".

Lucinda then turned around and started walking away.

"Nice talking to you" Lucinda said with a smirk.

As Lucinda walked away, Deidre just stood there fuming. Lucinda had won this round, and she didn't even break a sweat doing it.

On the roof of Royal Prep, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather had witnessed what had unfolded between Deidre and Lucinda.

"I think Princess Lucinda is going to give some of our more snooty Princesses a run for their money" Flora smiled.

Fauna and Merryweather chuckled.

As Lucinda started to walk inside Royal Prep, another teenage Princess walked up beside Lucinda.

"Hello" the Princess smiled. "I'm Princess Cleo. Nice job taking care of Deidre - she's had that coming for some time".

"Nice to meet you, Princess Cleo" Lucinda smiled.

"It's my pleasure" Cleo smiled. "I've got to get to class. See you later".

"See you later" Lucinda smiled.

**Weapons proficiency class**

Lucinda walked up to the door of the gym where Sofia was waiting.

"We can get changed in the Princess dressing room across the hall" Sofia smiled.

"Okay" Lucinda smiled back.

Amber had already changed into her one piece outfit for weapons proficiency class when Lucinda and Sofia walked into the dressing room.

"See you two in class" Amber smiled as she left.

Lucinda and Sofia quickly changed into their one piece outfits, then walked over to the gym. As they walked into the gym, a teenage Prince Hugo saw Lucinda enter with Sofia.

"Oh, great! Another Princess?!" Hugo exclaimed. "It's bad enough we have two Princesses in here! Now we have three?!".

"That will be enough, Hugo!" Scarlet snapped as she entered the gym.

"I might have known the great Scarlet Warrior would stick up for the new girl!" Hugo sneered at Scarlet.

"You seem to forget that I'm the teacher ... and your the student!" Scarlet barked at Hugo.

"I don't have to stand here and take this!" Hugo barked as he started to leave.

"Go ahead and leave - see if I care" Scarlet said. "Just remember that if you leave, I'll give you an incomplete for this course, and that will be a permanent part of your academic record".

Hugo immediately got the message, and returned to where he had been standing.

"Class" Scarlet started, "we have a new student - Princess Lucinda of Enchancia. How do we greet her?"

"Good afternoon" Sofia and Amber smiled.

"Good afternoon" James and a teenage Prince Zandar greeted.

Everybody else in the class then, in turn, said "good afternoon". The last one was Hugo.

"Good afternoon" Hugo sneered.

Lucinda walked right up to him, smiling, with her hand out. "Hi" Lucinda greeted with a smile. "I'm Princess Lucinda. Nice to meet you".

Hugo turned away from Lucinda in a huff.

"Must be still mad about Sofia beating you at flying derby" Lucinda remarked with a smirk as she walked away. "How long ago was that now?"

Sofia, Amber, James, and Zandar all snickered, while Scarlet gave Lucinda an approving wink.

"Today, class, we will continue with fencing" Scarlet started. "And I have a surprise for you - our new student has a background in fencing".

Sofia and Amber looked at Lucinda in amazement.

"My birth father taught me" Lucinda said to Sofia and Amber.

"Would you come up, Princess Lucinda?" Scarlet asked.

"Of course" Lucinda answered as she walked up to Scarlet .

As Lucinda walked up, Scarlet handed Lucinda a blunted foil (a long, thin sword used in fencing where the tip of the blade is folder over and is capped with a thick rubber knob). Scarlet also handed Lucinda a fencing mask. Scarlet and Lucinda put on their fencing masks, readied their blunted foils, and each assumed a dueling position.

In a few moments, the duel began. From the beginning, it was apparent that Lucinda and Scarlet were equally matched. Everybody in the room was impressed by Lucinda and Scarlet's skills - even Hugo, who pretended not be to interested, but snatched glances out of the corner of his eye.

As the duel continued, Lucinda managed to score a hit just below Scarlet's shoulder.

"Well done, Princess Lucinda" Scarlet smiled. "Your birth father taught you well".

The duel then continued. After a few moments, Scarlet managed to score a hit just below Lucinda's chest area.

"Impressive" Lucinda remarked.

The duel resumed, and after a few moments, Lucinda managed to score a hit to Scarlet's side.

"Excellent" Scarlet commented as she stopped the match and turned to the rest of the class. "I think you get the idea, students".

At that point, the class split up into teams of two who dueled with each other.

**The rest of the school day**

After weapons proficiency class, Lucinda changed back into her dark blue gown, then made her way to her next class - official protocol for teenage royalty.

As Lucinda entered the classroom, she noticed a teenage Princess she had met earlier - Princess Cleo.

"Hello, again" Cleo smiled.

"Hello, Princess Cleo" Lucinda smiled.

"Please" Cleo started. "Just call me Cleo".

"Okay" Lucinda smiled. "And just call me Lucinda".

"There's an empty desk right beside me" Cleo remarked.

Lucinda sat down, and her and Cleo spent the few minutes before class started getting to know each other better. A hand then gently touched Lucinda's shoulder. Lucinda looked up to see another teenage Princess smiling at her.

"Hello, Princess Lucinda" the teenage Princess smiled. "I'm Princess Hildegard. Amber has told me good things about you. I'm glad to finally meet you".

"It's nice to meet you too" Lucinda smiled.

A few moments later, another teenage Princess walked through the door. It was Princess Vivian who Lucinda had known through Sofia for a few years. Vivian smiled when she saw Lucinda, and immediately walked over.

"It's so nice to have a class with you" Vivian smiled as she and Lucinda hugged. Vivian then sat down at a desk behind Cleo just as class got underway.

Miss Flora came into the room and started teaching the class.

Good afternoon, class" Flora smiled. "Please turn your books to page eighty six - proper etiquette to use when addressing visiting royalty".

After class had ended, Flora called Lucinda over.

"If you have a few minutes, I'd like to discuss something with you in my office" Flora said.

"Okay" Lucinda answered nervously.

"Don't worry, Princess Lucinda" Flora smiled. "It's nothing bad".

A few minutes later, Miss Flora and Lucinda entered Miss Flora's office where Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather were waiting.

"Please close the door, dear" Flora instructed Lucinda.

Once the door was closed, Fauna and Merryweather started giggling. Soon, Flora started giggling as well.

"Okay?" Lucinda asked. "What's the joke?"

After about a minute, Flora composed herself, then started. "Well, the three of us saw what you did to the magic swing this morning".

Fauna and Merryweather continued giggling.

"Well, I guess I'm busted, then" Lucinda said.

"No" Flora smiled. "The thing has been trouble for some time now. And we're glad it's finally fixed".

"And how you used it to teach Princess Deidre a thing or two was truly inspired" Merryweather smiled.

"You saw that too?" Lucinda asked.

"Oh yes, dear" Flora said. "We see everything. But don't worry about it. There are Princesses ... and there are Princesses like Deidre who, quite frankly, don't act like Princesses".

"My behavior wasn't exactly up to par either" Lucinda observed.

"Well, in this case, we'll say you were provoked and leave it at that" Flora started. "Princess Deidre will think twice before trying to pull a trick on another new Princess ... or at least I hope so".

"But meanwhile, we have something to ask you" Miss Fauna said.

"What?" Lucinda asked.

"We were wondering ... do you have any Quidditch experience?" Flora asked.

"I do play occasionally with some other teenage witches and warlocks who live around Dunwitty" Lucinda started. "Just for fun ... nothing professional".

"And what position do you play?" Flora asked.

"A Chaser" Lucinda answered.

"Well, isn't that lucky for us" Flora smiled. "The Royal Prep Quidditch Team is in need of a replacement Chaser. Would you be interested?"

"As I said, I'm not much more than an amateur" Lucinda said.

"Which is how most on our team started off as" Flora said. "We don't want to put you on the spot, but we could really use a replacement Chaser. And we think you would fit the bill nicely".

"Then, I accept" Lucinda smiled.

"Excellent!" Flora smiled back. "We'll make the arrangements".

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled at Flora.

Outside, Sofia, Amber, and James were waiting as Lucinda walked up.

"What happened?" Amber asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh! It was nothing" Lucinda started. "Nothing bad anyway".

"Are you going to tell us, or leave us in suspense?" Sofia asked.

"Well, Sofia" Lucinda started, "your not going to be the only one involved in sports at Royal Prep. Your in flying derby, and I'm going to be ... the replacement Chaser on the Royal Prep Quidditch Team".

"Congrats, Lucinda!" James smiled.

"I'm so happy for you" Sofia smiled.

"Well done, Lucinda" Amber smiled.

Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and James then climbed aboard their carriage and flew home to Enchancia Castle.

**Early that evening**

After supper at Enchancia Castle, Lucinda was walking back to her room when she encountered James dressed in a fencing outfit and carrying a blunted foil.

"I thought I'd go down to the castle gym and practice a bit" James said.

"Would you care for a partner?" Lucinda asked.

"Thank you, Lucinda" James smiled.

"Okay" Lucinda smiled back. "I'll change into my one piece outfit, get my blunted foil and fencing mask, and meet you down there".

"Brilliant!" James smiled as he walked toward the castle gym.

Lucinda went into her room and changed. She then went into her large walk in closet and found her fencing mask. In another minute, Lucinda pulled out a black case which held a blunted foil which had been a gift from her birth father. She took the fencing mask and blunted foil and went down to the castle gym where James was waiting.

Lucinda and James spent the next hour dueling. The two had an enjoyable time.

"That was great, Lucinda" James smiled.

"That was enjoyable" Lucinda smiled back.

"You know, Lucinda" James started, "I'm glad your one of my sisters. It's good having you here".

"Why, thank you, James" Lucinda smiled with a tear of happiness coming down from one of her eyes.

"I really mean it" James smiled.

King Roland stood in the doorway of the castle gym watching the touching moment between Lucinda and James. Roland smiled. Everything was right with the world, and that made him very happy.

**Background note**

Patronus Charm and Quidditch are from "Harry Potter" (yes, Quidditch has come to Royal Prep).


End file.
